A portion of the disclosure of this patent document and its figures contain material subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, but the copyright owner otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to supports for communication cables and, more particularly, to adjustable supports for multiple communication cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication cables must be supported for optimum signal propagation. Communication cables, such as telephone wires, telephone cables, CAT 3, 5, and 7 voice/data communication cables, and fiber optic cables, must be routed and supported according to the Building Telecommunications Wiring Standard ANSI/TIA/EIA-568A. If the communication cable is not appropriately routed and supported, the communication cable deforms. When the communication cable deforms, such as by sagging, by kinking, and by excessively bending, this deformation may damage the communication cable and may degrade the propagation of signals along the communication cable.
Deformation of communication cables is especially acute within drop ceilings. A drop ceiling has several crossbars, such as xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-bars, suspended from roof trusses. The crossbars are arranged in a grid and form a framework for the drop ceiling. The framework then supports ceiling panels. Communication cables are usually strung within the framework and lay atop the ceiling panels. When the ceiling panels are removed, the communication cables are often disturbed and their routing is changed. Even if the communication cables are tied to the framework, the sharp edges and corners of the thin-gauge crossbars kink the communication cables. The sharp edges also cut the outer insulation of the communication cables and, over time, signal propagation degrades.
There is, accordingly, a need for an apparatus that routes communication cables within a drop ceiling, an apparatus that is quick and is easy to install within the drop ceiling, and an apparatus that has differing orientations to accommodate varying routing alternatives.
The aforementioned problems are reduced by an apparatus for routing a communication cable within a drop ceiling. This invention allows a technician to quickly and to easily route and install communication cables within the framework of the drop ceiling. The technician first determines the desired routing of the communication cable within the framework of the drop ceiling. The technician then clamps this invention to the framework at one or more desired locations. The technician inserts the communication cable into and through this invention, and this invention helps maintain the desired routing of the communication cable. This invention also reduces deformation of the communication cable and maintains optimum signal propagation along the communication cable.
One embodiment of this invention describes an apparatus for routing a communication cable within a drop ceiling. The apparatus includes a main body having a first end, a second end, and a longitudinal axis. The main body also has an eyelet at the first end, and the eyelet defines a lateral axis for the eyelet. A grommet is disposed within the eyelet. The grommet has a first side surface and an opposite second side surface, with the first side surface and the second side surface perpendicular to the lateral axis of the eyelet. The grommet also has at least one passage through which the communication cable passes. The passage extends to the second side surface, and the passage is bound by an inner wall in an inter grommet. The apparatus also includes means for securing the apparatus to a framework drop ceiling. The passage in the grommet reduces deformation of the communication cable during installation within the drop ceiling. The passage in the grommet also helps maintain a desired routing of the communication cable once installed within the drop ceiling.
Another embodiment describes an alternative apparatus for routing a communication cable within a drop ceiling. This alternative apparatus has a main body having a first end, a second end, and a longitudinal axis. The main body also has an eyelet at the first end, and the eyelet defines a lateral axis for the eyelet. A grommet is disposed within the eyelet, and the grommet has a first side surface and an opposite second side surface. The first side surface and the second side surface are perpendicular to the lateral axis of the eyelet. The grommet also has a bore through which at least one communication cable passes. The bore extends from the first side surface to the second side surface, and the bore includes means for retaining a position of the communication cable within the bore. The apparatus also has means for securing the apparatus to the framework of the drop ceiling. The communication cable passes through the bore in the grommet, and the means for retaining the position of the communication cable helps maintain a desired routing of the communication cable once routed through the bore.